vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Pro Wrestling and Its Arts : A Study on the Various Tactics Shown in Our Sport
It is important, before writing anything about our fine sport, to say that it would be wrong to consider it a simple exercise of strength, agility or resilience. Indeed, all throughout the history of the /v/ Wrestling Entertainment, we have seen evidences that it is much more than that. How can you consider it to be on the same level as any other sport after seeing such thing ? The courage, the thrill, featured in this match can't be found anywhere else. This article proposes a short summary of its history from the ancient times, only focusing on the most important parts. It will also talk about the various tactics found in our sport, explain their origins. All of that, again, shall be short, as we wouldn't want to overwhelm our readers. A Brief Summary of Pro Wrestling's History The Genesis If expert Jerry "the King" Lawler is to be believed, pro wrestling has existed since the Genesis, judging by the existence of the fine art of the educated feet back then. It is unclear how exactly it was organized, but we can assume it was of the most serious matter : in the very first federation, the Eden Company Wrestling, the feud between the "Originals O.Gs.", composed of Adam and Eve, and the Snake, led to the firsts getting fired and the latter losing his unneducated feet. God, at the time the CEO of the federation, seeing that he had fired his best performers and wasn't getting good ratings, decided to quit and the first federation was closed. The Feud Between the Two Brothers Soon after being fired, Adam and Eve opened their own federation, the Clothed Zone Wrestling. It was a rather unremarkable one until a rivalry between "Bad Blood" Cain and "First Martyr" Abel ; one that would create an entire legacy and truly make their parents' federation reputation. The outcome would be the death of Abel, in what is to be believed the first example of a botch. The company was then owned by Seth, nicknamed "Big Daddy P.", after its original creators died. It continued to prosper under his control, and was renamed the Wrestling Wild Entertainment soon after. The Rivalry Between the WWE and WCW Things started getting serious again when the World Camel Wrestling was created and competed actively against the WWE. Its CEO, only known now as "Triple P.", showed agressive tactics, and an invasion angle was launched ; it succeeded, and soon enough the WWE was brought to its knees. It had to go through a lot of financial trouble. It took a lot of time for it to finally free itself, but when the WWE employed Moses Roberts seized the WCW title and managed to make his federation interesting again, ratings went up. The WCW was bought by the WWE about a year later. That period is mostly interesting for being the one when Jew-magic was first used. Moses showed his power on multiple occasions : he was known to have transformed a stick to a snake named Neimad and to come to the ring with it, using the elements against his opponents, invoking insects, and being overall a huge hack. Still, it remains an important time. The Rest Pro wrestling has such a long and rich history that we simply can't write it all here. It would take about ten volumes, and we are here to make a summary. Other notable feuds include : *The feud between England and France, one of the longest ; *The one between between T.T.T. (Team Triple Entente) and the T.T.A. (Team Triple Alliance) during the first half the 20th century, which saw its most intense moment at the "Trouble at the Somme" P.P.V. ; *Between the Allies and the Axis, when Germany made its return, once more as a heel, and was the dominant force in the buisiness, with his great champion Adolf "The Fuhrer" Hitler, until other big figure Iosif Stalin came into play ; *Much more. Famous Pro Wrestlers and CEOs Mentionned or Involved Into Some of the Events Given Earlier *God ; *"The Man" Adam ; *"Kitchen Sink" Eve ; *The Snake ; *"Bad Blood" Cain ; *"First Martyr" Abel ; *"Big Daddy P." Seth ; *Triple P. ; *Moses Roberts ; *Joan "Chyna" of Arc ; *Adolf "The Fuhrer" Hitler ; *Iosif Stalin .